A Trip to Mars: Part IV
by UnderPolyJuice
Summary: Tying up all the loose strings...
1. Chapter 1: Lock in with Glee

I angrily shoved my slushy soaked outfit into my locker and looked up to see Cameron doing the same. He handed me his wipe for his glasses so I could clean mine. We had been reading the list of all the Homecoming king and queen hopefuls when some jocks hit us in the face with slushies.

"I'm so sick of this," Cameron said, slamming his locker shut. I did the same.

"Agreed." I crossed my arms and we walked down the hallway. "What's their deal, anyways?" I ran through my red locks with a brush.

"Maybe they're jealous," Cameron suggested, "While their football team hasn't won anything in years, Glee Club is the best in the country, I'm in an awesome band, and you're the star of the volleyball team!" I blushed. "It's true!" he said, punching me lightly and making me I laughed.

"So," I said, walking through the door of the auditorium, "What songs did you think of?" We walked down the steps.

"_I Gotta Feeling,"_ he said, "_And Just Dance._"

"Nice," I said, climbing on stage. Damian, Lindsay, Hannah, Em, Bryce, and Matheus were already there doing some vocal drills. "I'm suggesting a tribute to MJ."

"Michael Jackson?"

"The one and only," I said, laughing. He nodded and we began joining the other in exercises. Soon everyone, including Mr. Schue, showed up.

He clapped his hands together. "Lock down time!" We all cheered. "Your parents will be showing up later with your sleeping bags, tooth brushes, and a change of clothes, etc." Everyone nodded except for me. I walked up to Mr. Schue but he knew what I was worried about before I said anything. "Mrs. McGinty assured me she'd take care of your things." I nodded, smiled and went back to Lindsay, Damian, Cameron, Mick, and Sam.

A few parents trickled in around 5:30. Cameron's sister, Cecil, walked in and handed him his bag. She seemed really sweet and funny. Bryce and Mick's mom walked in and hugged them, she was apparently going on a business trip that night. Samuel's mom walked in, she gave him his bags. Samuel had to bend down to kiss her cheek. Mick and I _awww_ed at them.

Mr. McGinty walked in, arms full of bags. He smiled at me and handed me a green bag with a couple of articles of clothes folded neatly. He also handed me a green blanket. "I couldn't find a sleeping bag," he said in his thick Irish accent. It was more prominent than Damian's. "Your father's nurse suggested the blanket."

"Oh," I laughed, "Thanks. This'll work fine." He nodded, waved goodbye and left. I watched his retreating dark-haired, pale skinned form retreat. Damian and he were complete look-a-likes.

When we all had our things and had picked our spots (boys on one side of the stage and girls on the other) Mr. Schue stood and began talking. "Alright, guys," he said, clapping his hands together, "Suggestions!"

Lindsay raised her hand. "Mr. Schuester," she said, standing up, "I have compiled a list of songs that focus heavily on all of us and the strongest singers, too." He nodded and Lindsay began spouting out around fifty songs off her list. We all checked out and began making faces at each other. Bryce and I had a competition on who could make the weirdest one.

"Okay," Mr. Schue said when she finished, "Who else has an idea?"

I raised my hand. "I think we should do Michael Jackson," I said from my position on the floor.

He nodded in consideration. "Alright, who else?" We all continued listing off song names until we finally decided. When the songs were decided on, we came up with choreography and who sang what. Then Mr. Schue let us go outside for a break then we'd come back and run through the whole thing.

We all rushed outside and ran around the fountain. Lindsay suggested we play hide and seek tag and volunteered Cameron to be "it" first. He covered his glasses with his hands and counted to fifty. I climbed into a tree and looked down at all my peers.

Damian and Hannah hid on the side of the building behind the bushes. The monkey who is Mick climbed up the gutter, opened a window, and sat on the ledge. I wondered how she'd never broken anything or even gotten stitches. Lindsay hid behind a tree. Samuel crouched down against the wall under McKynleigh, ready to catch her at any given moment. Ellis and Matheus used their sizes to the advantages to hide under benches. Bryce and Em hid in the entrance way of McKinley. Alex, too cool for such childish games, leaned against the side of the building. Cameron finished his countdown and opened his eyes.

He found Lindsay first and she took off running. I hopped out of my tree and watched her carefully, making sure she didn't fall. Her baby bump was much more prominent now that she was around seven months along. It was hard to believe that in two months there'd be a baby Lindsay running around. I wasn't sure that it was a beautiful or disturbing thought.

He grabbed her around the middle. His hands lingered on the bump. For a month or so Cameron had acted as a surrogate father to baby-Lindsay. I admired him for it. He rested his chin on her shoulder. She even moved into the Mitchell household when her father kicked her out, using the old blame-the-victim-method. They took her in with open arms.

Mr. Schue called us back inside, making us groan. We took to the stage and began practicing for another two hours until we were all unbelievably tired. He sent us all to bed. We all looked at him appreciatively.

Lindsay, Mick, and I climbed up the stairs and onto a platform the theatre club was using for Romeo and Juliet's balcony scene. I wrapped myself into my green blanket but Mick had the bright idea to zip her and Lindsay's sleeping bags together so we'd all be comfortable. Mick, the camping genius, went to work, obviously having experience in the matter. "Once, Bryce, my older brother Chris, and I went camping in the winter. We got so cold Chris made us all sleep in two sleeping bags all together," she explained, finishing her work, "He taught me how."

We all climbed in and got cozy. We all started talking about the number for sectionals but soon Lindsay changed the subject. "I found a family," she told us, "To take the baby one he or she's born."

"That's great, Lindsay," Mick said, "Who are they?"

Lindsay sat up and grabbed her purse. She pulled a picture out of her leather wallet. "Their names are Stephen and Lucas Jones," she said pointing at a picture of two tall men with their arms wrapped around Lindsay's shoulders, "They're the sweetest guys ever. They've paid for all the doctor's visits, all the necessary vitamins, and even my maternity clothes." We smiled at her and the picture.

One was a black man with a bald head and a black suit on. The other was Asian looking with thick dark hair and a white button up shirt on, a loose red tie was around his neck. Lindsay was smiling brightly in between them. They all had their arms around each other.

Mr. Schue turned off the stage lights, making Lindsay put away her picture. Despite the fact we couldn't see each other, we talked in low voices for a couple hours. I was the first to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Halloween Shopping with Damo

Damian drove me home in the pouring rain. We listened to classic rock as he maneuvered his sports car through the wet streets. When he pulled up to his driveway he got up and walked back to my house. I sat down on the couch and he went into the kitchen to make lunch.

Cam walked down shortly after. "Morning," she said, "Damian making breakfast?" I nodded, too tired to speak.

"I'm making the best eggs ever!" he shouted. I rolled my eyes and smiled as I laid down on the soft cushions. For some reason, lately I was feeling more tired than usual.

I dozed off until Damian set a cup of coffee on the table in front of me. He sat down and handed me a plate of eggs smashed between two small pancakes. I cocked my head at him curiously. He shrugged and poured Aqava Necter on his. I shook my head and bit into my food. He smiled and nudged me. "Good, huh?" he said, grinning.

Cam sat in the recliner and ate hers too. "It's delicious, Damian," she said, "Even though it sounds absolutely disgusting." He saluted her.

I ate half of mine but I started to feel unwell. "You okay?" Damian asked, his eyebrows knit in concern. "You look green."

"I just need to go to sleep," I said, rubbing my forehead, "Night guys." I sat my plate down and walked upstairs. I opened the door to my room and stopped in front of the full length mirror. I stripped off my shirt and looked at my reflection. My ribs were showing and my eyes were looking more sunken than usual. I sighed, decided it was all in my head and collapsed on my bed.

I woke up and walked downstairs. Damian was watching TV. I told him I wanted to get out of my house. He smiled and we walked out to his car. "Where to?" he asked, starting the car.

"Let's go to the thrift store and look for Halloween costumes," I suggested. He agreed to the idea and he pulled up to the thrift store by my house. I automatically went to the dresses. I pushed them all to the side and began going through them one after another.

I gasped when I found it. It was perfect. I took it off the hanger and practically ran to the fitting room. Damian smiled as I rushed past him. I tried it on and it fit amazingly. I laughed at how ridiculous I looked in it but it was nothing a few handy stitching couldn't fix.

I took it off and walked back to Damian. "Woah," he said, goggling at the dress I was holding, "That's some dress…"

"It's hideous, I know," I said, laughing, "But I can't fix it. What'd you find?" I nodded at his basket.

"Check this out," he said, pulling out a pair of buckled shoes, "I'm going to be a leprechaun!" I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"You already are," I said, punching him lightly. I walked to the other side of the store. I searched around a bucket of random appliances. Finally, I found a string of Christmas lights but I decided against using them.

"What are you going as?" he asked, peering over my shoulder at the tub.

"Surprise," I said shortly. He smirked. "We should go shopping at the craft and fabric stores next." He nodded. We walked up to the cashier and paid. I wound up paying fifteen dollars for my dress and a pair of white pumps I found.

We got in the car and went to the fabric store. I picked up a package of white sheer pantyhose and some needles. I also grabbed four large packets of jewels. I'd go over to the Mitchell's later to use Lindsay's be-dazzler. Damian stood around awkwardly, running his fingers through fabric. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, "I just don't like the smell in here." I looked at him for a minute, knowing he wasn't telling the truth. He sighed. "When you collapsed, the first time, I mean, you were in this aisle." I gasped, he was right. I had dragged him into the store then promptly fainted right between the fleece and silk.

"Damian," I said, sitting down my things and bracing his shoulders, "It's fine. I'm never going to do that to myself again." He averted his eyes. "Damian?"

He looked back at me, his face full of concern. "I'm worried about you Mars," he told me, "But we can talk about this later, okay?" I nodded and kissed his cheek, hoping it was reassuring to him.

"Okay," I said, gathering my things again, "I'm going to go pay for this and then we can go to the home, okay?" He nodded, smiling a little. I went and paid. Damian opened my car door for me.

He started driving. After I minute, I spoke up. "What did you mean?" I asked. He looked at me. "About you being worried."

He sighed. "I think you're going down a slippery slope again," he said, turning left onto our street.

"I don't want to talk about that, Damian," I said. I crossed my arms.

"You need to."

"Please," I said, "Don't do that, Damian." He stopped at my house and I got out. He drove into his own driveway.

"You have to talk about it sometime, Mars," he called. I rolled my eyes and closed the front door behind me. I collapsed on my bed and cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Halloween with Six

I threaded the needle as Lindsay droned on and on and on in the background. Cameron's sister, Cecil, was reading an article on pores in Seventeen on her bed. Lindsay was bedazzling a skirt on her futon. I took a pair of scissors and went at my thrift store dress like a honey badger after a snake. I hemmed the rough edges.

"Toss me that hula hoop," I called behind my shoulder. Cecil rolled it over. "Graci." I started sewing around the hoop. "What're you going as Lindsay?"

I saw her shrug out of the corner of my eye. "I dunno…" she said, thinking, "I probably won't go anyways. It's not like I can drink with this kid in here. I'll probably just stay home and pop in a movie."

"Oh, Lindsay," I said, looking away from the sewing, "I'm sorry. I'll stay here with you."

"No," Lindsay said, "Go crazy at Em's party. Drink my share." I laughed.

"Are you sure you won't go?"

"Dead sure," she said, "I don't like Em that much anyways."

"But tonight's going to be so fun!" I said, "Lindsay, I'd be most upset if you didn't go."

"I'll think about it," she said, making me grin.

"Glue gun, please," I said, putting my open palm in front of her. She passed it to me and I continued making my costume.

_Two hours later…_

I climbed into the backseat of Cameron's car. Lindsay, who I had persuaded to go, climbed in after me. Damian and Cameron sat in the front. "Mars," Lindsay said, pushing my skirt away from her, "Your Gaga dress is taking up the whole backseat.

"Sorry," I said, laughing, "I don't know how Gaga could walk around in this thing."

From Damian and mine houses, we drove to Emily's. She was outside, bearing her breasts in a sexy-cop costume. In her hand was a red cup. Next to her, Matheus was dancing in a leopard print loin cloth. Bryce was dressed up as a Donatello, complete with the purple mask. Micky was in a blue mask as Leonardo. Sam had a red one on as Raphael. In the front seat Cameron was going as Michelangelo with an orange mask. Lindsay was a ghost. I was Lady Gaga. I could see Alex in drag as Effie White. Ellis was a giraffe. Damian had stuck to his original plan and was a leprechaun. Hannah was Bellatrix Lestrange.

We climbed out of the car. Emily staggered up to me, already drunk. Lindsay was going to be our designated driver. "Hey guys!" Em said, using Cameron to steady herself, "Isn't this a great party? I love your costumes. That's an awesome orbit dress, Marissa!" I smiled and thanked her. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! The liquors on a table in the back yard."

"Em," Lindsay said, "Don't you think someone might call the cops?" I had to agree with her, the music was too loud and we were surrounded by neighbors.

"No!" Em shouted, "We're fine!" She grabbed my hand and led me to the backyard. The others followed.

When Em went to make out with Bryce, Lindsay pulled me aside. "I'm really not comfortable with this," she said, "I think we should go."

"I agree," I said, "Let's go find the boys and Mick and go." She nodded. I went out searching for Damian. He was talking to Mick and Sam. Mick had a red cup in her hand but it was only her first.

"Hey," she said, "What's up?"

"Lindsay's really uncomfortable," I said, "And I'm scared that this party with end up badly."

"Mick and I were just saying the same thing," Damian said, "Do you think we should go?" I nodded.

"I know a place we can go to," Sam said, "It's my uncle's club, he'll let me in."

"Cool," I said. He led us to the front yard where Lindsay and Cameron we sitting in his car waiting.

When we got to the club, Samuel walked up to the securicty guard, gave him a bro-hug and motioning for us to come inside. We all thanked him as we walked into the doors. The people in line groaned and yelled at us as we cut in front of them.

The giant club was hazy due to the fog machines situated around it. Samuel led us to the VIP station where he waved at his uncle. Mr. Larson waved back. There were two girls at his sides, petting his chest.

"Alright guys," Sam said, "Let's go." He grabbed Mick's hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. Cameron and Lindsay did the same. Damian and I soon followed. I laughed as Damian started dancing ridiculously. I did the same.

Everyone around us were also in Halloween costumes. A man dressed up as Harry Potter bumped into me on his way for drinks. His date, Hermione, apologized for him. Around me were a sexy witch, a sexy nurse, and a Hulk.

"Hey, Mars," Damian shouted over the bass, "When we get home we should watch some zombie movies." I smiled and nodded.

Suddenly someone's arm was around me and a guy started grinding on me. I yelped and pushed his arm off. I turned around, pressing my back to Damian to show the guy exactly who I was with. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm, pulling me back to him. Damian stepped forward but before he could do anything I kicked the man in the hip to make him get off me.

He quickly recovered but Damian took over. He stood between me and the guy. I pulled on Damian's arm, trying to get him away from the guy, but he shrugged me off. Damian and the guy stood nose to nose. The guy threw the first punch. Damian responded with a rugby tackle to the floor. They started rolling around punching each other. I yelled at them to stop but neither listened.

A security guard rushed through the crowd that had gathered to watch. Samuel grabbed Damian and held him back while the security guard held back the other guy. "Both of you get out!" the guard yelled.

Damian conformed and soon, all six of our group was outside, sitting on a curb. I was standing because my dress prevented sitting. "We should go," Lindsay said. No one answered her suggestion we just climbed in Cameron's car. Mick and Sam got on his bike. Cameron rolled down his window to tell Sam we were going to my place to watch movies.

He started the car and we drove up to my house. Everyone piled out and we walked through my front door. Cam was in the living room pouring a glass of wine. She smiled at us as we all sat on the couch. "You guys okay?" she asked, looking at our disinherited faces.

"Damian got into a fight at a club," Cameron explained.

"Hey, don't blame this on me!" Damian said, crossing his arms.

"I wasn't!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Guys!" Lindsay shouted, "Cool down. Let's just watch a movie, okay?" Cameron and Damian mumbled. I excused myself to go upstairs and change. When I came back down, everyone was piled on the couch watching Zombieland.

I walked to the kitchen and came back with five wine glasses and a bottle of chardonnay. Cam looked on disapprovingly but didn't say anything. Her and Lindsay sipped on root beers. I poured myself a glass and let the others help themselves.

Everyone called their parents telling them they were staying the night. No one wanted to risk getting pulled over by the cops, who, according to Lindsay, who's father was one, would be out in full force that night.

At 3 A.M. Mick and Lindsay went to my bedroom. Cam had also gone to be earlier. Cameron was asleep on the recliner. Sam was dozing off on the floor. Damian and I were the only ones up.

"Hey, Damo," I said, looking up at him. He looked upset. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked bitterly.

"For being so protective," I said, a little surprised at his tone, "What you did was wrong but I know why you did it, and I want to thank you for it."

"You're welcome," he said, not sounding sincere.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up and looking at him curiously.

"Tell me the truth," he said turning to me. I nodded, silently telling him I would. "Have you been eating?"

I looked down. My eyes started to fill up with hot tears. I looked back at him. "No."


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting with Damian

Damian had dropped the subject until everyone had left. When everyone was gone he sat me down in my own living room. "Marissa," he said, using my full name to let me know he was serious, "Why?" I looked away from his blue eyes. "Is it because I've stopped cooking for you? I can start again, if that's what you need!" He sat down and looked at me pleadingly.

"Damian," I said looking at him and my heart breaking, "I'm fine, I'm just really stressed right now with Sectionals coming up. I'm okay."

"No," he said, "I can't sit here and watch you do this. Last time I never noticed, this time I'm helping you. What do you need?"

"I need you to cool your jets," I said, standing up.

"I can't do that," he said, standing up in front of me.

"Well, you need to," I said, crossing my arms, "You don't always have to protect me. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Obviously not!" he said, "I saw how thin you were when that guy put his arm around you. You're too skinny, Marissa! You need to eat."

"Who are you to tell me what I need to do," I said in a deadly whisper. My face was inches from his as I backed him to the wall. "You have no right, McGinty." He scowled at me.

"I have every right," he said, his voice as deadly as mine.

"No," I said, "You don't. It's my body and my life. Leave it the Hell alone."

"Fine," he said, turning and leaving my house. He slammed the door behind him. I scowled at the door for a minute or so then sat on the couch and drank the rest of last night's wine.

The phone rang. "Got it!" I yelled. I picked it up and looked at caller ID. "Hey, Lindsay," I said, frowning.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked, "It's just that, Damian called Cameron who told me."

"I'm fine," I said, sighing. No, I wasn't fine. I knew in my heart Damian was right and that I needed his help. "Damian and I just had a small fight."

"He said you're not eating," she said.

"He said that?" I exclaimed, outraged.

"He loves you, Mars," she said, "He wants to help you."

"He still shouldn't have told anyone," I said bitterly, "It's none of his business."

"I know, sweetie," she said. I knew if she was there with me she'd be rubbing my back consolingly. "It was wrong of him to tell Cameron but he did it out of love. He wants you to get help."

"I don't need help!" I said, "I'm not anorexic! I'd never do that to myself again!"

"Not intentionally," she said.

"I'm fine!"

"Okay," Lindsay said, sighing, "I'm going to hang up now. And by the way, my baby-shower's next week at seven. I'll text you the address."

"Okay," I said.

"Bye Mars," she said, "I love you."

I sighed. "I love you too, Linds." I hung up the phone and laid down. Before I knew it, it was three in the afternoon and Damian had walked threw my door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, running my hand through my hair.

"Cameron talked to me," he said, sitting down, "He told me that it was wrong of me to yell at you but you know why I did it, right?" I nodded. He had done it because he loved me. "I love you, you know? I want to help you."

"All due respect," I said, "But I'm going to be fine. I just need to eat and do some yoga to cut down on stress. I'll be fine when I'm more relaxed. I'm not going to be anorexic, okay? I'm never, ever doing that to myself again, okay? You understand that, right?"

He smiled a little and nodded. "C'mon," Damian said, taking my hand, "Let's go to Tally's." I nodded and we left. My stomach grumbled and I smiled, knowing it'd soon be satisfied.


	5. Chapter 5: Baby Shower with Lindsay

I finished tying the bow on the light green box. Inside it was a rattle and a baby photo-book. Lindsay was keeping the baby's gender a secret so I went for a gender neutral green.

I took the Google Maps directions from the printer and walked down the stairs. As I stepped out of my house, Damian did the same. I waved a little, he nodded back.

I missed him. We hadn't talked in a couple of days. Even though we'd made up, we weren't speaking. From my dad's window I could see right into his. Whenever we'd seen each other, one of us would leave each other's sights. It was usually me.

I climbed into my car and he did the same in his. We both drove down the street, I turned left and he turned right. I frowned and shook my head.

I followed the directions to a gleaming white house with pink and blue balloons tied around the mail box. The home of Stephen and Lucas Jones was beautiful. I parked on the street. I saw Mick's, Cecilia's, Ellis', and Emily's cars. I walked up to the house on the pebbled sidewalk that ran through a perfectly manicured lawn and rang the gold door bell.

"Hi!" a tall, dark haired, Asian man exclaimed, "You must be Marissa!"

I smiled, "Yeah," I said, nodding.

"Everyone's meeting in the living room," he said, "I'm Stephen by the way." I smiled at him and followed as he led me in the living room. There was music pumping and pastel streamers hung up around the place. I sat my present amongst a pile of boxes.

"Mars!" Lindsay said, hugging me.

"Hey, Linds," I said, smiling a little. Her big blue eyes looked concerned.

"Are you and Damian still not speaking?" she asked in a low whisper. I nodded. "Oh sweetie…"

"I'm fine," I said, shrugging.

Em, Hannah, Ellis, Mick, Lindsay, Cecilia, and I gathered around in the spacious living room. We talked for a while. Stephen and Lucas walked in carrying a cheese tray, vegetable platters, and sparkling grape juice and glasses.

"So, what are you thinking of naming the baby?" Emily asked Stephen and Lucas.

They smiled lovingly at each other. "If it's a boy," Lucas said, turning to us, "His name with be Christopher Anthony."

"And if it's a girl," Stephen said, taking Lucas' hand, "her name will be Amelia-Rose Lindsay." Lindsay blushed. We all cried "awe," and clapped.

"Yes," Lucas said, "We thought since Lindsay is giving this child to us we'd name our little girl after her. Despite the fact she thinks it's a boy."

She laughed. "Definitely a boy," she said, laughing. As she said this her face fell and she looked at us in horror.

"Lindsay?" Mick asked in concern

"Oh my God," Lindsay gasped, "My water just broke!"

"What?" I shouted standing up and racing to her, "No way. You're not due for a month!"

"I don't care whether I'm due or not, my water just broke!"

Stephen and Lucas hoisted her up off her chair. "We need to get her to St. Peter's Hospital." They raced to the garage. Mick and I volunteered to go with. The others got in their cars and followed. Stephen and Lucas got into the front seats. Mick, Lindsay and I sat in the back, Linds in the middle.

"Someone call my parents and Cameron!" Lindsay gasped. I nodded and Mick pulled out her phone and told Mrs. Pearce what was going on. I took out my phone and texted the boys and Mr. Schue. My thumbs lingered just above Damian's name but I finally clicked send, I needed him there.

We pulled into the hospital and ran towards the front desk. I ran ahead to the front desk. "My friend," I gasped, "She's having her baby!" The woman nodded and called a doctor over the intercom.

A nurse came in with a wheelchair. Lindsay sat in it and Stephen took to pushing it. "Mars, Mick," Lindsay said, "Please." We nodded and ran into the delivery room with her.

Stephen and Lucas took her hands. "Could one of you tell the nurses that when Cameron gets here to let him in?" she asked. I watched as she winced in pain from another contraction.

"I'll do that," I said, raising my hand. I walked out to tell one of the nurses at the front desk. I walked back into the delivery room and put my scrubs on.

"When is it going to be time to push?" Stephen asked a nurse.

"It's hard to tell," she answered, "We're more worried about how early she's going into labor." We all nodded and watched as the nurse continued to run tests.

The door flew open and Cameron raced to Lindsay's side, knocking me into the wall as he went. "Sir," the nurse said, "You can't be in here with this many people." He glared at her. Lindsay kissed him.

"I'll go," I volunteered, "Good luck Lindsay." I kissed her cheek and left the room. I walked back into the waiting room. Everyone in Glee Club was there along with Mr. Schue and the Mitchells. I watched as Mr. and Mrs. Pearce ran in. Mr. Pearce stayed in the room while his wife ran to the delivery room. Mick came back and sat down next to Samuel and grabbed his hand.

I paced back and forth for what seemed to be an hour. A nurse who had worked with my father came back every once in a while to tell us what was happening. From the sound of it, it wasn't good. The baby was coming too early.

"Marissa," Mr. Schue said, standing up and facing me. I tried not to look in his eyes. "Maybe you should sit down?" I shook my head and he sighed, giving up and sitting down. I continued pacing.

After a couple hours, Emily, Ellis, Matheus, Hannah, Alex, and Bryce left. They all hugged me and everyone else who were staying, requesting we'd keep them posted.

The nurse came back. "She just delivered the baby," she said. We all sighed and waited for her to finish. "It's not looking good. The baby's just barely alive due to the early delivery. She wants her father." We all turned our attention to Mr. Pearce, who nodded and followed the nurse out of the room.

Everyone went dead silent. Mick put her head in her hands while Samuel rubbed her back. Mr. Schue sighed and ran his hand through his hair. The Mitchells stood in their corner, away from all of us. They comforted each other alone.

I stopped my pacing and turned around. Damian had his eyes closed. He opened them, as if he could feel my gaze. He was pale and his eyebrows were etched with sadness. I walked over to him. He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pressed my head to his chest. He sat down and I cuddled up to him on his lap. I rested my head in the crook of his neck. He took my hands in his. I didn't cry.

Hours passed. It was one in the morning when the nurse came back. We all jumped up and looked at her expectantly. "The baby is fine. It's a beautiful baby boy." We all smiled and hugged each other. Damian twirled me around. I kissed him full-on. He sat me down, his hands lingering on my hips.

Cameron came back, his hair a sweaty mop. We all hugged him. "It was… gross and horrible and beautiful and he's the most amazing little boy ever," Cameron said. We all smiled and attacked him with another set of hugs.

We walked to the window to see where the baby was. In a little white crib lay a pale baby with Lindsay's blue eyes. "Christopher Anthony Jones," Cameron sighed happily.

"He's beautiful," Mick sighed, rubbing Cameron's back and staring at the baby.

"They're going to keep him here overnight because of the health implications that come with premature births," Cameron said, smiling at the baby like it was his own.

We all looked down the hall to see Stephen, Lucas, Mr. and Mrs. Pearce, and Lindsay. She looked tired. I ran and hugged her. Mick and everyone else did the same. Soon we were in a big group hug of tears, happiness, and love for each other. It felt amazing.


	6. Chapter 6: Making Up with Damian

We hung around in the hospital for a while until the nurse told us we needed to leave. Lindsay hugged each of us. As we left, the nurse pulled me aside. "How's your father?" she asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"He's well," I said, "Stable. We have a nurse living with us, making sure he's okay."

She smiled and nodded. "That's good," she said, "Goodbye Marissa."

"Bye." I felt bad for not knowing her name when she knew mine. I left the hospital. Mick hugged my before getting into the car with Sam, who was driving her home. Her car, along with mine, was at the Jones'. I'd go get mine tomorrow.

I rushed to Damian. "Can you give me a ride?" I asked. He nodded silently. We both got into his red car. "It's amazing, isn't it?" I asked as he pulled out of the Hospital's parking lot.

"What?" he asked, not looking at me.

"Lindsay's baby," I explained.

"Oh," he said, "Yeah…"

We fell into silence. Finally, I broke it. "I miss talking to you," I said, looking down.

"We talk."

"Not like we used to…"

"We've both changed," he said, "The world around us has changed."

"What are you saying?" I dreaded his response.

"I love you," he said, "I've always loved you but… you can't keep doing this to yourself, and I can't keep watching. If you're not going to get help then I don't think I can be with you anymore."

I sighed. "You're right," I said, after a minute of silence, "What I'm doing isn't right. I need help… I need you." I didn't like the idea that I needed someone, but it was true, I couldn't continue my life alone.

He stopped the car in front of his house. I unbuckled my seat belt and started to open my door. Damian laid his hand on my arm, telling me to stay. I looked at him, my head tilted. He leaned in to kiss me. "I love you," he said before closing the gap between our lips. He pulled away. "We're going to get through this."

I nodded and opened the car door. We both got out. I circled around and he grabbed my hands. "What is it, Damo?" I asked, seeing the scared look in his eyes. He hugged me. I rubbed his back.

"Night, Mars," he said, letting go of me and walking to his front door. I sighed and walked to mine. We waved at each other from our front porches and walked into our own houses. I laid my back against the door and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Cam asked, making me jump. She was in her pajamas and was walking down the stairs.

"Yes," I said, "Long night. Lindsay had her baby."

"Really?" she asked, "Is it okay? It's a little early."

"He's fine," I told her, sighing happily, "They're keeping him overnight and tomorrow Lucas and Stephen are going to take her home." Cam nodded. "I'm going to bed. Night, Cam." I passed her on the stairs and walked into my room. I didn't feel like putting on my PJ's so I stripped down to my bra and put on the shorts that were on my floor. I collapsed on my bed and I was asleep before I hit the pillow.

Damian shook me awake. "What?" I yelled, tossing my pillow at him.

"Mars! It's Monday!" he exclaimed, wrenching the warm comforter off me. I realized I was only in my bra. "Woah…," Damian said, stepping back.

"Get out," I said, pushing him out the open door, "How much time do I have?"

"Five minutes," he said nervously. I slammed the door behind him and pulled on jeans and a t-shirt. I ran to my bathroom and did my make-up in record time. I pulled my hair into a pony tail. I slipped on some flip flops and grabbed my backpack and sports bag.

I ran down the steps and flew through the front door. I hopped into Damian's car. "Ready!" I said, smiling and shutting the car door.

"Impressive," he said, laughing.

"I'm just awesome like that."

It felt great joking with him again.


	7. Chapter 7: Feelings with Glee

Ellis, Emily, and Hannah raised their hands as soon as Mr. Schue walked in. He began to speak but their raised limbs caught his attention. His mouth was formed in a comical "o" as he began to form a word but sighed and nodded at them.

"Mr. Schue," Emily said, walking to the front of the room, "Hannah, Ellis and I have felt… neglected by this club. With Damian and Marissa's annoyingly sweet relationship, Lindsay's baby, and Samuel and McKynleigh's secrecy, Hannah, Ellis and I have been feeling the attention point away from us."

"Frankly, we're sick of it," Ellis said.

"I'm not like me to get jealous," Hannah said, crossing her arms, "But this is getting ridiculous. When was the last time you gave one of us a solo?"

Mr. Schue sighed, "You're absolutely right, guys," he said, sitting on the piano bench, "Go for it."

They smirked at each other and formed in a line, their backs to us. "Hit it!" Emily said with sass. The heavy beat played and they swung their hips to it.

"_La la la la  
>La la la la<br>La la la la"  
><em>

We all looked on in shock as Emily and Ellis started grinding each other's back and Hannah sang.

_"I want you to love me, like I'm a hot guy  
>Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like<br>So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight  
>I wanna make your bed for ya, then imma make you swallow your pride"<em>

They all stepped forward, hands on hips, making eye contact with all of us.__

_"Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<br>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
>Only girl in the world...<br>Like I'm the only one that's in command  
>Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man<br>Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<br>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
>Only one..."<em>

Hannah and Em danced as Ellis belted.__

_"Want you to take me like a thief in the night  
>Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right<br>Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside  
>And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night"<em>

They all danced and sang the chorus together.__

_"Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<br>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
>Only girl in the world...<br>Like I'm the only one that's in command  
>Cuz I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one..."<em>

Emily sang the last bit.__

_"Take me for a ride  
>Oh baby, take me high<br>Let me make you first  
>Oh make it last all night<br>Take me for a ride  
>Oh baby, take me high<br>Let me make you first  
>Make it last all night"<em>

They all sang together.__

_"Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<br>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
>Only girl in the world...<br>Like I'm the only one that's in command  
>Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man<br>Only girl in the world...  
>Girl in the world...<br>Only girl in the world...  
>Girl in the world..."<em>

We stood nervously and clapped. "Just letting you know we exist," Ellis said, sitting down. We nodded and sat back down.

There was a moment of silence. Mr. Schue sighed and stood up. "Great job girls," Mr. Schue said, "Any other feelings we'd like to talk about?" Everyone shook their heads. I could feel Damian's eyes on me but I refused to look at him. "Really?" he asked, "My old Glee Club would jump at the chance to speak about their feelings." I scowled, Mr. Schue knew we hated being compared to his old Glee Club.

"I'm happy," Mick said, raising her hand. We all turned and looked at her curiously. She never really spoke up.

"And why is that?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Because I was just informed that I was the head judge of Ohio's Junior Government: Judiciary Branch," she said, smiling. Everyone, except Bryce, looked at her in astonishment. "The letter came in the mail yesterday!" We all ran and hugged her. Samuel, who was apparently just hearing the news, kissed her, making Bryce scowl a little.

"That's amazing, Mick!" I shouted, clapping.

"Wow, McKynleigh," Mr. Schue said, joining me in the applause, "But what exactly does this mean?"

"Well," Mick said as we all sat down, "This means that I'll be a judge of youth offenders. I will actually get to bring law and justice to juvenile delinquents." I smiled. _Judge McKynleigh Abraham- _it suited her.

"Ok," Mr. Schue said, "Anyone else?" Everyone looked around. No one spoke up. Once again I felt Damian's eyes on me. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Marissa?" Mr. Schue asked in concern. I opened my eyes to see everyone looking at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said, smiling. It was apparently convincing. Everyone turned their eyes away from me and back to Mr. Schue. I wasn't prepared to tell them about everything I was going through. I just couldn't talk to anyone about the stress of my dad, of volleyball, of the fact I was now tutoring an eighth grade boy who lived down my street, of the ballet classes I was assisting with at the community center, or, of the most stressful thing of them all, the fact I was now going through intensive therapy and seeing a dietician about my eating disorder.

Mr. Schue took back the lesson. "Okay guys," he said, smiling, "Last year, my old Glee Club had a lot of fun with this lesson." We all looked at each other. The moment he mentioned his former students we were already in competition mode to prove we were better than they were. "So, this week," he said, "We're going to be SEXY!" He wrote in on the white board. "So," he said, pulling out the two infamous fedoras, "Come up and pick a partner and a song and let's sex this up." Some of us cheered, other looked awkward, and some, like me, laughed.

Emily went first, "Alex," she said, her face immediately falling, "_Touch-A, Touch-A Touch Me." _We all laughed.

I went up next. "Mick," I said, "_I'm a Slave For You._" Samuel and Damian blushed. Mick got up and hi-fived me. I had to admit, I was pretty scared about singing such a sexy song with another girl, not because I was uncomfortable singing with her or any girl for that matter, I just didn't like a drolly faces on all the guys- with the exception of Bryce, of course. What is it with guys and lesbians?

Damian went up next. "Ellis," he said, "_Do You Wanna Touch?_" Ellis' jaw dropped.

Cameron stood up, looking thoroughly uncomfortable. "Um… Hannah, _Teenage Dream._" The both blushed.

Matheus walked up and pulled a name and a song, "Samuel, _Sexy Back_." Samuel nodded and shrugged, okay with the idea of being sexy with a guy.

Bryce stood and walked to the front, knowing who he'd get. "Lindsay, _Like a Virgin_." Everyone but Cameron laughed. I saw he looked kind of upset that he hadn't gotten Linds.

"Mr. Schue," said a voice in the doorway, "Are you sure this is appropriate for our age group?" We all turned to see Lindsay, hands on hip, smiling jokingly at us. I jumped to her and hugged her, everyone followed.

"Lindsay, I thought you weren't coming till next week," Mick said, smiling widely. It was weird seeing her without her baby bump. Sure I'd seen here since her baby, but in the hospital she was wearing a pair of scrubs and the second time, when I'd gone to pick up my car, she was wearing a loose T-shirt and black basketball shorts. Now she was wearing a form-fitting white dress. She had a little belly fat that the baby had added on, but other than that she looked like normal, old Lindsay complete with a headband and silver flats.

"What, and miss Glee Club?" she said when we all got off of her. Cameron's arm lingered around her. "So, shall we get to practicing?" We all laughed and agreed with her. Soon we were all in our own groups, rehearsing.


	8. Chapter 8: Getting Sexy with Mick

Mick and I stood facing each other, making eye contact and trying not to smile. She sang first.

"_I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.  
>And I need to do what I feel like doing.<br>So let me go and just listen."_

She stepped closer to me and I sang to her.__

_"All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
>Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world."<em>

We stepped in so we were nose to nose, trying to look sexy. I think we were both pulling it off.__

_"Always saying little girl don't step into the club.  
>Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love."<em>

We jumped and stood back to back, moving our hips in sync. __

_"Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
>Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) (Do you like it)<br>Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (This feels good)"_

Mick sang, backing me up to the piano.__

_"I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.  
>But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy."<em>

I hopped on so I was sitting on the grand piano and sang. Mick put her hands on either side of my legs.__

_"What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?  
>All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there."<em>

I slid down, my body touching her the whole way down as we sang.__

_"I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
>I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it." <em>I did a head roll so my red hair was flying.

I put my hands on her shoulders. Mick put her hands on my hips and we started doing a tango. Mick sang as I did back up__

_"Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
>(I just wanna dance next to you)<br>To another time and place.  
>Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,<br>(Are you ready)  
>Leaving behind my name, my age.<br>(Lets go)"_

We stood back to back and sang.__

_"(Like that)  
>(You like it)<br>(Now watch me)_

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
>Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)<br>Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
>(Panting)"<em>

We climbed onto the platform and out our hands on the guys' shoulders. I twisted around to look at Matheus' face. Mick did the same to Alex, who rolled his eyes.__

_"I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
>(I just can't help myself)<br>I really wanna do what you want me to.  
>(I just feel I let myself go)"<br>_

We walked back the center of the room and did a simple dance routine we'd made up.

_"I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
>(Wanna see you move)<br>I really wanna do what you want me to.  
>(Uh Uh Uh)"<em>

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
>(I just wanna dance next to you)<br>To another time and place.  
>Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,<br>(Are you ready)  
>Leaving behind my name, my age.<em>

_I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
>I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good)<br>I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)"_

Mick and I stood face to face. She wrapped her leg around me and gave her self a lift so she was straddling me. __

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
>Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)<br>Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
>(Panting)<em>

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
>Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)<br>Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
>(Panting)<em>

_I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now)  
>I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.<br>I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)  
>I'm not trying to hide it.<em>

_(Like that)"_

She slid off me, her skirt riding up as she went. As we'd rehearsed, I leaned in and gave her a small peck on the lips. The lights came back on and everyone clapped. All the girls and Alex and Bryce stood and clapped. The others looked at each other uncomfortably. Most of them had their legs crossed. We laughed and curtsied flamboyantly.

"Nice job girls," Mr. Schue said, clapping, "Alright guys. Bring it next time, 'cause that was a really good performance, right guys?" The boys nodded uncomfortably. "Bye everyone!"

Mick and Bryce left, along with Alex and all the girls. I went to get my bag. "You're going to be late to soccer," I said when I bent down get my things. I absent-mindedly touched Damian's leg to steady myself. He quickly crossed his legs. "What're you- oh," I said with a spark of realization. I looked around at all the guys, their legs crossed and looking awkward. "All of you?" They nodded. "Gross. I'm going to volleyball." I grabbed my sports bag and left, shaking my head.


	9. Chapter 9: Timberlake with Sam and Mat

We piled into the choir room and watched as Sam and Matheus walked to the front of the room, the fedoras on their heads. They harmonized.

"_I'm bringing sexy back  
>Them other boys don't know how to act<br>I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
>So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.<em>

_Take 'em to the bridge"_

The two did a series of MJ moves. Then they leaned on their left heels, right leg up.

_"Dirty babe  
>You see these shackles<br>Baby I'm your slave  
>I'll let you whip me if I misbehave<br>It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Take 'em to the chorus"_

The squared up to face us. They took their hats off and starting doing a sort of dance with them.

_"Come here girl  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Come to the back  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>VIP  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Drinks on me  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Let me see what you're torquing with  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Look at those hips  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>You make me smile  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Go ahead child  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>And get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it.<em>

_Get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<em>

_Get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<em>

_Get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it.<em>

_Get your sexy on."_

They reached down and took their shirts off and threw them to us. I caught Matheus' and twirled it on my finger.

_"I'm bringing sexy back  
>Them other fuckers don't know how to act<br>Come let me make up for the things you lack  
>'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast<em>

_Take 'em to the bridge"_

_"Dirty babe  
>You see these shackles<br>Baby I'm your slave  
>I'll let you whip me if I misbehave<br>It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Take 'em to the chorus"_

Sam and Matheus ran forward and grabbed a girl's hand each. Sam, of course, went for Mick. Matheus for Ellis. They began dancing around them. Mick blushed and put her hands to her cheeks. Ellis smiled and moved her hips with sass.

_"Come here girl  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Come to the back  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>VIP  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Drinks on me  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Let me see what you're torquing with  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Look at those hips  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>You make me smile  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Go ahead child  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>And get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it."<em>

_Get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<em>

_Get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<em>

_Get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it.<em>

_Get your sexy on."_

Ellis and Mick sat back down as they finished the song.

_"I'm bringing sexy back  
>You mother fuckers watch how I attack<br>If that's your girl you better watch your back  
>Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact<em>

_Take 'em to the chorus_

_Come here girl  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Come to the back  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>VIP  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Drinks on me  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Let me see what you're torquing with  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Look at those hips  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>You make me smile  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Go ahead child  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>And get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it."<em>

_Get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<em>

_Get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<em>

_Get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it.<em>

_Get your sexy on."_

We all stood and cheered. "That was hot guys," Mr. Schue laughed, "Fedoras?" Sam and Matheus hand Mr. Schue his hats back and sat down. "Who's next?"

The rest of Glee followed the same as everyone finished our sexy duets. Finally the bell rang and we all left.

Damian and I climbed into his car. "Close your eyes," I said.

"Don't think you want my eyes closed when I drive," he said, laughing and driving on.

"Fine," I grumbled. I unbuttoned my shirt and stuffed it in my bag. I put my black spandex capris on then slipped my skirt off. I slipped on a hot pink spandex tank top. I pulled my hair into a high bun and put on my light pink ballet slippers.

Damian drove me to the community center. I kissed his cheek and hopped out of the car. "See you later," I said, gathering my things and shutting the door.


	10. Chapter 10: Ballet with the Kids

I jogged to the front doors. I waved at the receptionist and took the elevator to the fourth floor's dance studio. My bag rang. I walked into the dance studio and pulled my cell phone out. "Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Marissa?" I recognized it as Mrs. Devaul's voice, the dance instructor. "I'm going to be running late, would you mind starting the class?"

"Yeah I can do that," I said, "Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and sat my phone by my bag. "Hey guys!" I said, smiling at my class of five and six year olds.

"Hi, Ms. M!" they chorused. They'd never gotten the "Von Bleicken" right so I told them just to call me Ms. M.

"Mrs. Devaul is running late so I'm going to start us off," I told them, "So let's stretch." I took the iPod Docks remote and turned on a fast paced song. "Spread your legs apart," I said, demonstrating, "To the left- _two, three, four_. To the right_- two, three, four_. Now reach for the ceiling and roll down," I said, extending the o. "Now roll up. March in place. Three head rolls_- two, three_. Three shoulder rolls_- two, three_."

"Now, lets sit down," I said, sitting on the hard wood floor, "Spread your legs. To the left- _two, three, four._ Now the right- _two, three, four. _Now the middle- _two, three, four. _Now put your toes together and bend. This is called the butterfly. It's important to breath. Now, let's stand up and," I paused for dramatic effect as I looked at their eager faces,

"DANCE!" I turned to music on high and jumped around, flailing my arms. I grabbed a little boy named John's hands and danced with him. We jumped around for three fast songs then we settled down.

"Okay guys," I said, smiling at them, "Now that our bodies are loosened up, we need to do the same to our minds." They nodded. I sat down on the floor and crossed my legs. They mimicked me. "Now place your hands on your knees and breath. _In… Out…In…Out…_" I fell silent as we all closed our eyes and breathed.

After two minutes, I stood up. "Are we ready?" I asked calmly. The stood and nodded. Does everyone remember all our positions?"

A little blonde girl named Stacy raised her hand, giving some of the other girls courage to do the same. John raised his hand too. "Okay, let's go through them: _first… second… third… fourth… fifth… sixth… _Let's do those again. _First… second… third… fourth… fifth… sixth…" _We ran through them again and again till everyone was on the same page. "Great job guys!"

Mrs. Devual came in halfway through and took over. I assisted like I usually did. I made sure anyone who didn't get it, got it and anyone who was causing trouble was dealt with. When the lesson was over we waited for all the parents to pick up their kids.

The remaining kids and I sat in a circle. Mrs. Devual was in her office. A brunette girl with a bunch of freckles scattered across her face was teaching us a clapping game called bullfrog. Unfortunately, I wasn't very good at it and kept losing.

After losing for a third time, I looked up and saw Damian in the doorway, smiling. I gestured for him to come in and sit between Stacy and me. He walked in and sat down. They looked at him curiously. "This is Damian," I said, introducing him to the circle of inquisitive six year olds. A couple waved at him.

Lily was the first to speak. "Is he your _boyfriend_?" She giggled as she spoke. All the other girls giggled too.

"Something like that," Damian said, wrapping his arm around me. The girls giggled even more when he kissed my cheek.

One by one, the parents picked up their kids until John was the only one left. "Do you want to call your mum, mate?" Damian asked. He nodded slowly and accepted Damian's phone. He looked at it blankly for a minute then looked at me, his head tilted.

"Here," I said, smiling and taking the phone. I unlocked it and got to where you dial. He took it again and called his mother. He spoke in Portuguese quietly.

"She's on her way," he said, handing the phone back to me. I gave it to Damian. John pushed his glasses back. I ruffled his hair.

"Hey, we should go for pizza after this," Damian said, nudging me.

"Definitely," I said, smiling up at him. He rubbed my back, "Or burgers."

"I had my heart set on pizza," he said, pouting.

"Nerd," I said, nudging him, "Fine, pizza." He smiled and put his arm around my shoulders.


	11. Chapter 11:New Things with Damian

_Warning: This chapter contains some adult-ish themes. There's definitely sex involved so be cautious. If you are in any way uncomfortable with it, you won't miss any key plot twists if you skip ahead a chapter ;) _

The waitress brought us a medium veggie pizza and two iced teas. We thanked her and she went back to the kitchens. Damian laid his head on his hand as I rambled on about the ballet class. When I finally noticed how quiet he was, I asked him what was up.

"Nothing," he said, smiling, "I just love you." I snorted. "Hey! Don't laugh. I do… I really do." I blushed a little. "Aw, your little cheeks are red!" he teased, leaning over and pinching the apples of my cheeks.

I shoved him off. "What's up with you?" I laughed.

"When I saw you with those kids," he said, "You looked so sweet and they loved you." It was his turn to blush. "And I got to thinking…" he trailed off, blushing like crazy. I blushed too.

"What're you saying?" I asked, taking a bite of pizza.

He shook his head. "Nothing," he said, shrugging. After a minute of silence he spoke again. "Will you go to prom with me?"

I laughed. "Of course! You realize, May isn't for six months." He smiled and nodded. "I can't wait for Sectional's," I said, changing the subject.

"It's going to be fun," he agreed, smiling at me, "Hey, we should get a box for this and go watch a movie at my house, my parents are gone for the weekend so we won't be disturbed there."

"Sounds good." He walked to the front to get a box for our pizza. We packed it up then ran through the rain to his car. As we drove, the snow started to fall. I leaned against the dash and peered out the window, laughing as the flecks of white hit the glass.

We pulled up to his house and ran in, shivering from the December cold. We pushed the sofa and coffee table out of the way and set up a bunch of pillows and comforters to make a bed for us to lay on.

Damian and I lay on his living room floor watching the movie. I cuddled up to his chest. I mindlessly wrapped my finger around his green buttoned up shirt. I took in his smell and closed my eyes.

I felt his lips press against my head. I sighed happily against him. He put a protective arm around me.

I looked up and kissed him. He put his hand on my waist when we sat up and started kissing more passionately. His hand slowly moved to my thigh. I braced his shoulders.

We stood up and he took my hand. We practically ran up the stairs to his bedroom, my knees weak. I was scared for a minute but one look in his blue eyes pushed the fears away. We sat on the edge of the bed, not doing anything for a moment. I found his eyes and we kissed again.

I lay down on his bed, bringing him down with me. He positioned himself over me and kissed me again. My arms shook as I wrapped them around his neck. "Mars," he whispered, making shivers go down my spine, "We don't have to…"

I propped myself up on my elbows. "No," I said, going in for another kiss, "I'm ready." I sealed the gap between us. For some reason, this moment felt right. That thought didn't keep me from shaking though.

"You're sure?" he asked, questioning me a second time. I answered him with a kiss. I felt him smile. I leaned over and turned on a lamp, giving the room a soft glow. He kissed my neck and put his hands under my shirt. They rested on my tummy, my black belt not allowing them to go up further. His hands were cold on my stomach, making me jump. I ran my hand through his soft hair.

"I love you," I said, reaching forward and undoing the top button of his shirt. My hands trembled as I removed it from the hole. I continued until his green shirt was open and his black tank top was visible. He grabbed the hem of my purple shirt as I hastily undid my belt. I tossed it off the bed. I lifted my arms up as he pulled my shirt off. I felt oddly vulnerable in just my yellow plaid bra.

"I love you too." He took off his green shirt and pulled off his tank top as I slipped out of my jeans. He did the same with his. I blushed. He was in his gray boxers and I was only in my bra and underwear. "Are you sure?" he asked again. If I said no we'd awkwardly be sitting in his bed with underwear on and not doing anything. If I said yes I'd never be able to turn back. I thought for a couple seconds before nodding. He nodded back and we both smiled nervously.

He put his hands on my hips and kissed me again. I ran my hands through his hair. I gasped as his hands fell on my chest. My back straightened involuntarily. I put my hands on his neck and turned us so I was lying on the bed and he was over me again. I looked into his eyes, both of us looking terrified. I smiled a little at him, seaming to put both of us at ease. He kissed my neck.

We both were a bit reluctant and scared to remove our underwear. I took the initiative and snapped my bra off. It seemed to give him courage. He reached down and grabbed the strings of my panties and slipped them off. I didn't like the idea that I was the only one naked. In retaliation I reached forward and pulled his boxers down. We sat for a second, taking each others completely unclothed bodies in. We both shook as we looked at each other.

He leaned in and kissed me again. His lips moved down my body. I closed my eyes and took it all in. I tried to not let the fear get to me. He came back and kissed my lips again.

We rolled so I was on top of him. I kissed him. We rolled again, going back to our original position.

Finally, the big moment came. I closed my eyes, in the moment.

The next morning we woke up together, naked, our clothes strewn around the room. My bra was hanging on his closet's doorknob, his boxers on the lampshade. I looked up to see him watching me. "Do you regret it?" he asked, looking scared and vulnerable.

"No," I said truthfully. I laid my head against his bare chest and reached for his hand. It felt odd and comfortable and incredible being so near him in this way. I took in his scent and slipped back to sleep.

I walked through my front door at eight a.m. Cam was in the kitchen, making breakfast. "Where'd you go last night?" she asked, stirring the eggs in a skillet.

"Spent the night at a friend's house," I said, not making eye contact.

"Oh yeah," she said, looking up at me, "Who's?"

"Um, Lindsay's," I lied.

"Really," she said. I got the paranoid feeling she didn't believe me. I nodded and walked upstairs. "You know, Marissa, I _can _see Damian's room from your father's." I backtracked and looked at her, blushing. "Be careful, you realize sex comes with many danger-"

"All due respect, Cam," I said, putting my hand up to stop her, "But I don't need a sex ed. class."

She scowled a little. "I just want you to realize that STDs, teen pregnanc-"

"Look, I know about pregnancy, and I know about STDs," I said, getting angry, "And I realize you're concerned but it's really none of your business."

"It most certainly is!"

"You're not my mom, Camille," I said calmly, shrugging, going up the stairs and shutting my door. I felt a little bad for talking to her like that, but she had no right.


	12. Chapter 12:Sectionals with Lindsay

The stage light felt hot on my back. Lindsay and I winked at each other. We turned and faced the audience. We sang in perfect harmony.

"_I'm Gonna Make A Change,  
>For Once In My Life<br>It's Gonna Feel Real Good,  
>Gonna Make A Difference<br>Gonna Make It Right . . ._

_As I, Turn Up The Collar On My  
>Favourite Winter Coat<br>This Wind Is Blowin' My Mind  
>I See The Kids In The Street,<br>With Not Enough To Eat  
>Who Am I, To Be Blind?<br>Pretending Not To See  
>Their Needs<br>A Summer's Disregard,  
>A Broken Bottle Top<br>And A One Man's Soul  
>They Follow Each Other On<br>The Wind Ya' Know  
>'Cause They Got Nowhere<br>To Go  
>That's Why I Want You To<br>Know"_

The other girls danced on stage and we all belted.__

_"I'm Starting With The Man In  
>The Mirror<br>I'm Asking Him To Change  
>His Ways<br>And No Message Could Have  
>Been Any Clearer<br>If You Wanna Make The World  
>A Better Place<br>(If You Wanna Make The  
>World A Better Place)<br>Take A Look At Yourself, And  
>Then Make A Change<br>(Take A Look At Yourself, And  
>Then Make A Change)<br>(Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,  
>Na Nah)<em>

_I've Been A Victim Of A Selfish  
>Kind Of Love<br>It's Time That I Realize  
>That There Are Some With No<br>Home, Not A Nickel To Loan  
>Could It Be Really Me,<br>Pretending That They're Not  
>Alone?"<em>

The guys came on and traded us placed. Matheus and Alex took the leads and sang. The boys sang behind them and the girls the background.__

_"A Willow Deeply Scarred,  
>Somebody's Broken Heart<br>And A Washed-Out Dream  
>(Washed-Out Dream)<br>They Follow The Pattern Of  
>The Wind, Ya' See<br>Cause They Got No Place  
>To Be<br>That's Why I'm Starting With  
>Me<br>(Starting With Me!)"_

The audience stood up and applauded as Alex belted the last note. __

_"I'm Starting With The Man In  
>The Mirror<br>(Ooh!)  
>I'm Asking Him To Change<br>His Ways  
>(Ooh!)<br>And No Message Could Have  
>Been Any Clearer<br>If You Wanna Make The World  
>A Better Place<br>(If You Wanna Make The  
>World A Better Place)<br>Take A Look At Yourself And  
>Then Make A Change<br>(Take A Look At Yourself And  
>Then Make A Change)"<em>

The girls came forward to sing with the guys. __

_"I'm Starting With The Man In  
>The Mirror<br>(Ooh!)  
>I'm Asking Him To Change His<br>Ways  
>(Change His Ways-Ooh!)<br>And No Message Could've  
>Been Any Clearer<br>If You Wanna Make The World  
>A Better Place<br>(If You Wanna Make The  
>World A Better Place)<br>Take A Look At Yourself And  
>Then Make That . . .<br>(Take A Look At Yourself And  
>Then Make That . . .)<br>Change!_

_I'm Starting With The Man In  
>The Mirror,<br>(Man In The Mirror-Oh  
>Yeah!)<br>I'm Asking Him To Change  
>His Ways<br>(Better Change!)  
>No Message Could Have<br>Been Any Clearer  
>(If You Wanna Make The<br>World A Better Place)  
>(Take A Look At Yourself And<br>Then Make The Change)  
>(You Gotta Get It Right, While<br>You Got The Time)  
>('Cause When You Close Your<br>Heart)  
>You Can't Close Your . . .Your<br>Mind!  
>(Then You Close Your . . .<br>Mind!)  
>That Man, That Man, That<br>Man, That Man  
>With That Man In The Mirror<br>(Man In The Mirror, Oh Yeah!)  
>That Man, That Man, That Man<br>I'm Asking Him To Change  
>His Ways<br>(Better Change!)  
>You Know . . .That Man<br>No Message Could Have  
>Been Any Clearer<br>If You Wanna Make The World  
>A Better Place<br>(If You Wanna Make The  
>World A Better Place)<br>Take A Look At Yourself And  
>Then Make A Change<br>(Take A Look At Yourself And  
>Then Make A Change)<br>Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
>Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,<br>Na Nah  
>(Oh Yeah!)<br>Gonna Feel Real Good Now!  
>Yeah Yeah! Yeah Yeah!<br>Yeah Yeah!  
>Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,<br>Na Nah  
>(Ooooh . . .)<br>Oh No, No No . . .  
>I'm Gonna Make A Change<br>It's Gonna Feel Real Good!  
>Come On!<br>(Change . . .)  
>Just Lift Yourself<br>You Know  
>You've Got To Stop It.<br>Yourself!  
>(Yeah!-Make That Change!)<br>I've Got To Make That Change,  
>Today!<br>Hoo!  
>(Man In The Mirror)<br>You Got To  
>You Got To Not Let Yourself . . .<br>Brother . . .  
>Hoo!<br>(Yeah!-Make That Change!)  
>You Know-I've Got To Get<br>That Man, That Man . . .  
>(Man In The Mirror)<br>You've Got To  
>You've Got To Move! Come<br>On! Come On!  
>You Got To . . .<br>Stand Up! Stand Up!  
>Stand Up!<br>(Yeah-Make That Change)  
>Stand Up And Lift<br>Yourself, Now!  
>(Man In The Mirror)<br>Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
>Aaow!<br>(Yeah-Make That Change)  
>Gonna Make That Change . . .<br>Come On!  
>(Man In The Mirror)<br>You Know It!  
>You Know It!<br>You Know It!  
>You Know . . .<br>(Change . . .)"_

Mick stepped forward.

_"Make That Change."_

The audience applauded us. The next song started.

Samuel and Cameron stepped up, doing various Michael Jackson poses as we did the infamous thriller hands.

"_It's close to midnight  
>Something evil's lurkin'in the dark<br>Under the moonlight  
>You see a sight that almost stops your heart<br>You try to scream  
>But terror takes the sound before you make it<br>You start to freeze  
>As horror looks you right between the eyes<br>You're paralyzed."  
><em>

We rehearsed our routine, doing the thriller dance and doing up, one by one, and singing.

_"'Cause this is thriller  
>Thriller night<br>And no one's gonna save you  
>From the beast about to strike<br>You know it's thriller  
>Thriller night<br>You're fighting for your life  
>Inside a killer<br>Thriller tonight, yeah_

_You hear the door slam  
>And realize there's nowhere left to run<br>You feel the cold hand  
>And wonder if you'll ever see the sun<br>You close your eyes  
>And hope that this is just imagination<br>But all the while  
>You hear a creature creepin' up behind<br>You're outta time_

_'Cause this is thriller  
>Thriller night<br>There ain't no second chance  
>Against the thing with the forty eyes, girl<br>Thriller  
>Thriller night<br>You're fighting for your life  
>Inside a killer<br>Thriller tonight_

_Night creatures callin'  
>The dead start to walk in their masquerade<br>There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
>(They're open wide)<br>This is the end of your life  
>They're out to get you<br>There's demons closing in on every side  
>They will possess you<br>Unless you change that number on your dial  
>Now is the time<br>For you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
>All through the night<br>I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
>I'll make you see<em>

_That this is thriller  
>Thriller night<br>'Cause I can thrill you more  
>Than any ghoul would ever dare try<br>(Thriller)  
>(Thriller night)<br>So let me hold you tight  
>And share a<br>(Killer, diller, chiller)  
>(Thriller here tonight)<em>

_'Cause this is thriller  
>Thriller night<br>Girl, I can thrill you more  
>Than any ghoul would ever dare try<br>(Thriller)  
>(Thriller night)<br>So let me hold you tight  
>And share a<br>(Killer, thriller)_

_I'm gonna thrill you tonight"_

Samuel walked up and growled the rest.__

_"Darkness falls across the land  
>The midnight hour is close at hand<br>Creatures crawl in search of blood  
>To terrorize y'alls neighborhood<br>And whosoever shall be found  
>Without the soul for getting down<br>Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
>And rot inside a corpse's shell<em>

_I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
>(Thriller, thriller)<br>I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
>(Thriller night, thriller))<br>I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
>Ooh, babe, I'm gonna thrill you tonight<br>Thriller night, babe_

_The foulest stench is in the air  
>The funk of forty thousand years<br>And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
>Are closing in to seal your doom<br>And though you fight to stay alive  
>Your body starts to shiver<br>For no mere mortal can resist  
>The evil of the thriller"<em>

We bowed than ran backstage to celebrate._  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13: Indian with Cam

Damian picked me up and twirled me. Emily picked up our first place trophy like a "Round 2" card at a wrestling match. I laughed as Damian hoisted me onto his shoulders. I cheered with the rest of them.

Lindsay pulled me off of Damian and wrapped me in a hug. Matheus attacked me with an embrace along with everyone else. We all laughed and climbed off stage and back to our green room where all our things were.

I grabbed my bag and Damian's arm. We all ran off to the front lobby, ready for the annual After-Competition Party at my house.

"Marissa!" I heard someone call. I turned around to see Cam. My jaw dropped a little. We hadn't spoken much since I'd let her know that she'd never be able to talk to me like a mother would to her daughter. We'd pretty much avoided each other.

"Cam?" I asked, surprised to see her there. Damian let go of my arm and winked, walking off. No one had ever been to a show choir performance to see me. My dad had been to a couple ballet recitals but that was it. I was in shock.

"I came to see you perform," she said, smiling, "And to talk. Maybe we can get something to eat? Or do you want to hang out with your friends?"

"No," I said, "Damian can start the party in my basement. We can go eat." She nodded. I told Damian what was happening then went out to Cam's car. She started the car and turned down the radio. We drove on to a little Indian place a couple miles from the house.

We sat down and ordered drinks. "So what's up?" I asked.

"I know that when we talked earlier, I was out of line," she said, not looking at me, "But I need you to understand that I was genuinely concerned." I nodded. "I want the best for you, Marissa. I want it because I know you can get it. I don't want anything to hold you back, whether it's a family problem, a personal matter, or a boy. You understand, right? You've got potential to be great, something you proved to me today on that stage."

I blushed. "Thank you Cam," I said as the waitress handed us our drinks and took our orders. I took a sip of my overly sweet mango lassi.

"It's true. You've got the voice, girl," she said, chuckling a little, "Is that what you want to do with your life? To sing?"

I shook my head. "No," I said, smiling a little at the thought of being famous, "It'd be nice but no. I want to do something that makes a difference. Right now my plan is college, study abroad senior year, then Peace Corps. As for a career, I don't really know. Maybe a teacher or something like that. I just want to make a mark. Singers in this day and age often have one hit then fade away. I don't want that fate."

She smiled and nodded. "You're very smart Marissa," she said, looking at me oddly, "Your mom and dad would be very proud." I blushed again.

"You don't know that," I said, laughing it off.

"I will," she said, "As soon as your dad wakes up."

I scoffed. "Cam, it's been six months," I said, "He should be awake by now."

"It'll happen, Marissa," she said, but I doubted it, "And when it does, it'll be the best feeling ever, trust me."

"What'll happen to you when he wakes up?" I asked, avoiding eye contact. I hated to admit it, but I like having Cam there. Somewhere inside me I knew she'd leave when Dad woke up.

"Well," she said difficultly, "I'll stick around for a while to make sure everything's okay but after a couple weeks I'll have to leave." The waitress brought our food.

I sighed, stirring around my soup. "That sucks," I said, looking at the table, "Will you never settle down or anything?"

"I have to live where I work, so no, probably not."

I looked at her in astonishment. She seemed pretty resigned to the idea. "What about love, or marriage? Don't you want kids?"

"I want all those things," she sighed, "But I'm a live in nurse, Marissa. I heal people then leave. My job is the very definition of fear of commitment."

My jaw dropped. "How can you be so comfortable with that?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Believe me, I'm not," she laughed, "But it's what I've chosen and I have to live with that."

"No you don't!" I exclaimed, drawing the attention of some of the restaurant's patrons. I lowered my voice and said, "There's got to be more opportunities for you! There has to be…" I said the last part a bit desperately.

She smiled at me sadly and didn't respond. We ate our food for a couple minutes in silence. My soup was rather spicy, rendering the creamy mongo lassi quite useful. She started the conversation up again. "So you're having a party in the basement?"

"Yeah," I said, shrugging, "It's kind of tradition. It won't get too out of control."

"Okay," she said, "Is there going to be alcohol involved?"

"Not much," I laughed, "We learned the hard way not to get horribly drunk." She nodded.

"I'm going to stay out of the house," she said.

"Where are you going?" I asked, drinking the rest of my soup.

"Movie or something."

"Can I come with?" I decided I'd rather be with her. She smiled at me and nodded.


	14. Chapter 14: The New Enemy with Myself

I sat in the library, reading through the chapters assigned to us for trig. My red hair fell in my face, making me send annoyed pufts to the locks. I turned the page as someone sat down next to me.

"_Bonjour_," Sam said, opening his own text book.

"_Salut_," I replied back, looking up and smiling. I went back to the pages of my book. I flipped page after page, absorbing the information. I relayed the problems back and forth in my head, making sure I remembered them.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, glancing over my equations that I'd scribbled down on a piece of paper.

"Studying for trig final," I said, keeping my eyes on the page though I was no longer reading.

"That's months away," he laughed, "You're such a nerd, Mars." He slapped my back, making me lurch forward.

"Shut it," I said, "You're not taking Trigonometry, Sam. I should've started this earlier."

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm not a genius!" he said, throwing his hands up. I snorted. "It's true, Mars. Everyone knows that you're perfect. You're a math genius, a trained ballerina, a phenomenal singer, the best on the volleyball team, you're sweet, and funny, and you can play the violin like a champ, not to mention you're gorgeous."

I stood up abruptly. "No one's perfect, Samuel." I gathered my things and left in a storm of fiery red. If only he knew what I'd gone through to be pretty. No, this was not perfection. Other girls had perfection. The girls who were comfortable with their bodies were far prettier than me. Girls like McKynleigh and Lindsay were far more gorgeous than I could ever be. At least they were comfortable with who they are.

I was hideous. Sure, the outside screamed model, but the inside screamed monster. I felt I needed to be perfect so I didn't eat. And if I did eat I was in the bathroom with my toothbrush down my throat within an instant. I hated the thought of bulimia. I could deal with anorexia- that I was used to. But bulimia was something new and very scary. 

I sat down in front of my locker and waited for the bell to ring, signaling the end of my free period and the end of the school day. I wanted to see Damian. I needed his arms. I hated feeling that vulnerable but it was true.

For the time being, I contented myself with reaching in my locker, grabbing his black hoodie, and snuggling in it. I stuffed my hands into the pockets and took in his musky, comforting scent. I pressed my chin to my knees so that where it said "William McKinley Varsity Soccer" was no longer visible. I grasped the ends of the sleeves and wrapped my arms around my legs for dear life. I closed my eyes and waited for the bell.

When it finally did come, I quickly stood up so as not to be his by the rushing stampede of my peers. All of them too eager to get home to realize they were stepping on my toes.

Cameron smiled at me and reached into his locker. "You okay, Mars?" he asked, his eyes full of concern. His glasses were tilted to the left, giving his face an almost comical effect. I nodded, but he saw right through my disguise. He shut his locker and hugged me briefly, telling me that everything thing would be fine. I nodded and watched him walk off.

I pressed my back to the cold metal doors, being careful to not rip the crime scene tape still hanging from my locker's front. I looked at the floor until I saw his familiar green converse. I looked up. Damian smiled down on me. "Everything okay?" I stared at him blankly for a minute before shaking my head. He nodded and put his arms around me. I put my arms around his waist and cried silently against him.

"What's wrong, Mars?" he asked. I shook my head, part of me not wanting to tell him. I knew he'd just freak out. "Mars?" he pressed on, "Tell me when you're ready, okay?" Again, I stared at him with no expression whatsoever.

We stood in the empty hallway, all its patrons gone to enjoy their weekends. I waited for a good five minutes before I finally broke free of our embrace. I looked at him, he nodded with encouragement. "I threw up today and yesterday. My counselor says it's bulimia. I don't want this to happen to me." He closed his eyes. His disappointment was the worst part of it. It'd be much better for me if had just yelled.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" he asked, looking at me with his piercing blue eyes, "You're beautiful just the way you are. I could never ask you to change."

"I don't do it for you!" I yelled, backing away from him, "You're so self centered, Damian!" I stormed off for what seemed like the millionth time today. I didn't hear him following me, something I was glad of.

I reached the parking lot just in time to see Hannah getting into her blue mazda. I called after her. "Hannah," I exclaimed, running to her.

"You okay, Marissa?" she asked, looking at my tears and red face.

I shrugged. "Damian and I just had a fight, sort of," I said, she turned her head in concern, "Could I get a ride?"

"Sure, babe," she said, unlocking the door. We climbed in. She started the car and drove me home. We talked a little on the way. "What did you guys fight about?" she asked, turning left.

"Oh, stupid stuff," I said, brushing the question off. I could feel her eyes on me but I refused to look. I barely knew Hannah, I wasn't going to tell her about anorexia or my new enemy, bulimia.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" she asked.

"No," I said, closing my eyes. I knew as soon as I said it that it was the wrong decision. I couldn't remember the last time I'd eaten more than three hundred calories in a day. "No, I'm not hungry." I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead against the cool glass.


	15. Chapter 15: Agreeing with Damian

Hannah dropped me off in front of my house. I waved and walked through my front door. Luckily I had beat Damian home and wouldn't have to deal with seeing him.

I ran up the stairs to my dad's room. Cam was in there, reading to him. "Hey," I said, stopping in the doorway, "Can I have the room?"

She closed the book and looked at me for a moment. She stood up and walked over to me. "Are you okay?" she asked. I was getting sick of people asking me that. I nodded. She smiled sadly and left the room to me. I shut the door and sat down next to him.

"Dad," I sighed, "My anorexia… it's back. It brought bulimia with it. I'm so scared… I wish you were here. I hope you wake up soon. It'll be seven months next week.

"Damian and I fought," I told him, "He's annoyed that I let myself slip back into anorexia. He's pissed that I'm now bulimic. I guess I can understand that. I wish he had handled it differently, though." I sighed again.

"I'm going to tell him that," I decided, "Thank you dad." I kissed his forehead. I opened the door and left the room. I walked down the stairs. Cam was in the kitchen talking to someone over the phone. She waved when I opened the front door. I nodded in acknowledgement and left.

I stomped to Damian's house, anger building. I never really let my emotions get to me- at least I never showed them. I threw open the front door and stormed into his house. "We're talking," I said. He looked at me in shock. "You think that everything is about you, Damian. I get angry because of you, I'm sad because of you, I'm happy because of you. You think I'm anorexic because of you. Let me tell you something, McGinty," I said, backing him to the wall, "It is not because of you. I'm this way because I chose it. I made these mistakes because of me. It's not your fault you self centered twat!"

He stared at me in blank shock. "Marissa…"

"What?" I said bitterly. Our faces were inches apart.

"I'm…" he couldn't figure out what to say. In all honesty, I wasn't sure what I _wanted_ him to say. Suddenly, he kissed me. For a second I kissed back then I pushed away.

"No," I exclaimed, backing up, "You're not going to worm you way out of this by kissing me!" I scowled at him.

"Well what would you like me to do?" he asked in a deadly whisper.

"Well, first off you could man up and recognize that you have been very egotistical through this whole thing. Instead of being dramatic and getting angry any time I bring up anorexia, you could be supportive."

"I have," he said defensively, "I've driven you to countless meetings with your support group and councilor, made you eat when you've refused, pushed you forward this whole time!"

"No Damian," I said, "You think you have. I don't need you to make me eat. I need you to do nothing about this and comfort me. I have a councilor to get me through the psychological and physical aspects of it. I just want you to be a shoulder to cry on!"

We were silent for a minute. I peered at him, waiting for a response. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Can you do that for me?" I asked, stepping closer to him.

Again there was silence.

He looked at me and stepped forward. He cupped my face in his cold hands. I closed my eyes at the touch. "Yeah," he said, "I can do that." He kissed my forehead. I pressed myself to him.

"Thank you," I said, smiling against him, "I love you."

"I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16: Flight with Skype

The months passed. It went from winter to spring to summer. The weather changed from the brutal cold to the cool air of Ohio spring then back to the familiar moderate heat of summer. I watched as we all grew a little. We took Regional's for our club's fifth time in a row. We waited for National's in Albuquerque, New Mexico.

When May did roll around and the fifteenth came, we all crowded into the airport and went through the all too familiar security. I talked to McKynleigh mindlessly as we walked through. It was five a.m. and all of us were walking like zombies.

Lindsay especially. She walked through the airport with her eyes half closed. If Cameron hadn't been guiding her on she would have run into everything in her path.

When we finally finished the hectic run through, we all collapsed at boarding. McKynleigh and I laid down on the carpet, using our bags as pillows. I slipped into a shallow sleep, McKyleigh, on the other hand, hit her bag and started snoring.

We spent two hours in boarding. None of us were really talking. Mick was sleeping next to me and I was watching everyone. Lindsay had her head on Cameron's shoulder. He was watching a movie with Damian. Bryce and Emily were cuddled in a corner, sleeping. Ellis and Hannah were asleep. Matheus and Alex were fighting in whispers about something. Mr. Schue was looking through his notes. I laid my head back down and fell asleep till the woman came over the intercom to tell us to get on the plane.

Bryce and McKynleigh sat down next to each other. He took her hand, trying to calm her nerves. I took my spot next to Alex. I was in the middle and he had the window seat. A man in a suit sat next to us and pulled out his laptop, completely unaware of our presences, which I was fine with.

Damian smiled at me from across the aisle. I waved a little and closed my eyes and cuddled up in his hoodie and fell asleep on Alex's shoulder. He put his head on mine and we both slept for an hour or so.

I woke up when we were just above Nebraska. I yawned and tried to stretch. Alex was asleep next to me and the man in the suit was still typing away on his laptop. I pulled out my own Mac.

I opened it and saw Damian was on skype. I looked across the aisle and saw him typing on his own laptop. I started typing a message to him. I watched my screen relay his back.

_You: Hey! I can't wait till we land._

_Damian: Agreed. Check out my neighbors._

I looked over at him and saw that he too was in the middle. On either side of him were rather large people, each resting their heads on his shoulders. He looked at me and winked.

_You: Lol, looks cozy over there._

_Damian: You have no idea. How long have we been flying?_

_You: I dunno, just woke up._

_Damian: Yeah, I can tell by the drool on Alex's shoulder and your outrageous hair ;)_

_You: Douche. _

_Damian: Don't hate._

_You: Haga_

_Damian: Haga?_

_You: Typo, my bad. Meant to be "haha." Again, just woke up, typing isn't coming easily. _

_Damian: Got it. I'm hungry._

_You: I'll second that. As soon as we get to the hotel, I vote Mr. S takes us out for breakfast._

_Damian: Yes. I want potatoes._

_You: You stereotype, you ;)_

_Damian: Haga, you bet 'cha._

_You: Again with the "haga?" Are you trying to make that a thing?_

_Damian: No, just making fun of you :P_

_You: Not cool. Making fun of your girlfriend over SkypeChat is strictly disallowed._

_Damian: You just made that up!_

_You: It still stands._

_Damian: I disagree._

_You: Disagree all you want Damo, my rule still stands._

_Damian: Well then, if I can't make fun of you, I'm signing out. Adios, Mars._

_You: Au revoir, Damian._

_DamianMG9216 is now offline._

I smiled and looked across the aisle at him. He adjusted his arm and waved at me, shutting his computer. I saluted him and shut my own down. I pulled out my battered copy of _The Psychopath: A look at you Brain. _I read until we landed in Albuquerque.

We all crowded out of the airport. Mick had taken her usual post-flight spot on Bryce's back. We all climbed into four taxis and drove to our hotel. It was a cheap but clean place.

Mick, Lindsay and I had a perfect view of the snow capped mountains. I sat my bags down and went to the window seat to look out. As I registered the beauty of it all, the snow began to fall. "Guys, c'mere!" I said, laughing.

"It's snowing," Lindsay gasped, "A summer miracle!"

"Not really," Mick said, scrubbing her face with facial cleanser, "We are in the mountains."

"Let's go swimming!" Lindsay said, pulling her black and white polk-a-dot bikini out of her bag.

"I agree!" I said, clapping my hands together and grabbing my deep red one. Mick nodded and got her yellow and white stripped one. Mick called the bathroom first, I went second, and Lindsay went last.

Cameron and Damian ran to our screen door and tapped on it. Linds took the liberty of opening it for them. "We're going for food," Cameron said.

We groaned in protest. "We just got in our bathing suits," Lindsay whined.

"Wear something over them," Damian laughed, "C'mon. Mr. Schue says were leaving in five minutes, regardless if you're there or not." We saluted him and slipped our clothes back on.

We ran to the front of the hotel where everyone was accumulating. When all twelve of us were gathered, Mr. Schue led us across the street to a Village Inn.

We were all energized from our naps on the plane. I crammed an avocado, egg, tomato, onion and cheese grilled sandwich into my mouth. Damian did the came with a breakfast burrito. We wolfed down our meals then were free to explore Albuquerque.


	17. Chapter 17: Nationals with Glee

Albuquerque came and went in a blur.

On the first day we visited the Natural History museum where Damian and I gushed over dinosaurs like little kids. We stopped in Old Town and did some shopping. I bought Cam a skirt I thought she'd like and for my dad I bought a flute band CD that I'd play by his bedside when I got home. We rode a tram to the top of a mountain and had a snow ball fight. At the end of the day we ate at a Thai place that served amazing lemon grass salad.

The second and third day we rehearsed like crazy. We lived and breathed music and dance for hours at end- only stopping for water and bathroom breaks.

Then the fourth day came and we all stood backstage, purple dresses and ties on- waiting. Mr. Schue was giving us a pep talk, but it was all lost on me.

I was nervous; Damian's arm around me helped a little. I twiddled my thumbs and shifted my weight constantly.

"And now," the announcer said, "Lima, Ohio's New Directions!" He stretched out the last syllable.

"Alright, guys, goodluck," Mr. Schue said, waving and going back to his seat. The music began. Lindsay and I looked at each other and nodded.

We stepped on stage, her from the right and I from the left. We sang in perfect harmony.

"_Every time I look in the mirror  
>All these lines on my face getting clearer<br>The past is gone  
>It goes by, like dusk to dawn<br>Isn't that the way  
>Everybody's got their dues in life to pay."<em>

Samuel and Cameron came on stage and Lindsay and I slipped back, giving them the spot light.__

_"Yeah, I know nobody knows  
>where it comes and where it goes<br>I know it's everybody's sin  
>You got to lose to know how to win"<em>

Emily, Bryce, Ellis, and Matheus came on and harmonized together.__

_"Half my life  
>is in books' written pages<br>Lived and learned from fools and  
>from sages<br>You know it's true  
>All the things come back to you"<em>

Everyone came on stage and we all sang together.__

_"Sing with me, sing for the year  
>Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears<br>Sing with me, if it's just for today  
>Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away<em>

_Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year  
>sing for the laughter, sing for the tear<br>sing with me, if it's just for today  
>Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away"<em>

We formed into two lines and sang to the audience with all our hearts.__

_"Dream On Dream On Dream On  
>Dream until your dreams come true<br>Dream On Dream On Dream On  
>Dream until your dream comes through<br>Dream On Dream On Dream On  
>Dream On Dream On<br>Dream On Dream On."_

Lindsay and I stepped forward, dropping an octave and singing while the others provided humming for the back ground. __

_"Sing with me, sing for the year  
>sing for the laughter, sing for the tear<br>sing with me, if it's just for today  
>Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away<br>Sing with me, sing for the year  
>sing for the laughter, sing for the tear<br>Sing with me, if it's just for today  
>Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away..."<em>

We both bowed and back up to be part of our groups. There was a second of silence before the next song came on. Emily, Ellis and Hannah stepped forward to sing.

"_Loving you isn't the right thing to do  
>How can I ever change things that I feel?<br>If I could, maybe I'd give you my world  
>How can I, when you won't take it from me?"<em>

The light turned on Damian, McKynleigh, and Cameron. 

"_You can go your own way, go your own way  
>You can call it another lonely day<br>You can go your own way, go your own way  
>Tell me why everything turned around?"<em>

The spot light hit on Bryce, Alex and Lindsay.

_"Packing up, shacking up, is all you wanna do  
>If I could baby I'd give you my world<br>Open up, everything's waiting for you  
>You can go your own way, go your own way<br>You can call it another lonely day  
>You can go your own way, go your own way"<em>

Samuel, Matheus and I stepped forward, doing our own set of choreography. __

_"You can go your own way, go your own way  
>You can call it another lonely day (Another lonely day)<br>You can go your own way, go your own way  
>You can call it another lonely day"<br>_

All twelve of us stepped forward and sang the last three lines.

_"You can go your own way  
>You can call it another lonely day<br>You can go your own way."_

We bowed, smiling at each other then ran backstage to wait for the results. It was between us and the remaining finalists.


	18. Chapter 18: Suprises with Cam

I got off the plane, my eyes worn out from Skyping with Damian the whole flight. Mr. Schue was clutching our first place trophy, looking equally tired. Everyone had their bags in hand and we waited for our rides.

Damian's mom pulled up and he climbed into the front seat. I sat in the back and laid down. "Thanks for the ride, Mrs. G," I said, yawing.

"No problem, Marissa," she said in his light Irish accent, looking at me through the rear view mirror. She was the exact opposite of her son. She had dark brown eyes and curly white hair that had once been a striking blonde but had lightened with age.

Mrs. G pulled up to our houses and all three of us got out. I thanked her again and got my bags out. I walked through the front door and was greeted by a hug from Cam. "How was it?" she asked, smiling widely.

"Great," I laughed, smiling back, "I got you something!"

"You didn't have to do that!"

"I wanted to," I said, pulling out the black skirt with small white pockets and a row of big white buttons down the front.

She gasped and held it to her hips. "Thank you, Marissa!" she said, giving me another hug.

I laughed, smiling like crazy. I had missed Cam and her quirkiness. "You're welcome. Hey, I got my dad a CD so I'm gonna go play it for him. Would you mind ordering pizza?"

"Sure," she said, watching me go up the stairs. I ran to my dad's room.

"Hey dad," I said, going over to the CD player, "I got you a CD. _La música de Alegría. _Damian said it means _The Music of Joy._ I haven't listened to it so if it sucks I'll have wasted $11.50."

I pressed play and sat down next to him. I looked over his face. It hadn't changed in the eleven months he'd been in a coma. Everything was the same except his hair and beard were longer. I looked at the picture next to me.

It was the one with me, Kinsey and my mom and my dad. My mom had dark, almost Arabic features that came from being mixed race. Her head was nestled on my dad's shoulder, her black hair meeting his orange. Kinsey, then four, was sitting on dad's shoulders. I, three minutes old, was nestled in mom's arms. It was taken minutes before my mom died.

I turned to my dad and laid back in my chair. The CD was playing lightly against my voice as I read to him. I turned the page of The New England Medical Journal. As I finished the last paragraph of an article I saw my dad's face move.

His eyebrow twitched, then his other, then his mouth. "Dad?" I slid off my chair. "CAM!" I heard her feet run up the stairs and to the room.

"What is it?" she asked, panting.

"He's moving!" I said, looking at her, my eyes filling up with tears of joy.

"Okay," she said calmly, "Marissa, I know this is exciting, but I need you to move away, okay? I need to do some tests. Just stand at the end of the bed." I nodded, looking at my dad in shock.

I heard the front door open and close and foot steps come up the stairs but I couldn't bring myself to look at who it was. My eyes were stuck on dad. I smelt Damian before I looked at him. "What's going on?" he asked me, panic in his voice, "I saw through my window-"

"He's awake," I said, smiling through my tears. Damian grinned widely. He put his arms around me and picked me up, twirling me around three times. I kissed him and laughed. He set me down and put his arm around me and we watched Cam run the tests.

I suddenly remembered Kinsey. "Damian?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you go call Kinsey and tell her what's happening?"

"Sure," he said, squeezing his grip around me then letting go. I heard his steps retreat down the stairs.

"Is everything okay?" I asked Cam.

"Yes," she laughed, "Two more tests then it's just a matter of time before he'll talk." I smiled and waited for Cam to finish.

Before Cam was done my dad's eyes fluttered opened and he spoke. "Claire?" he muttered, looking at Cam, "Is that you?"

She looked at me, not knowing what to say. I returned the same look. "No, Mr. Von Bleicken," she said, "My name is Camille."

"Camille…" he shut his eyes again, "Where's Marissa?"

Cam moved out of the way and I took her place. I sat in the chair. "I'm here, dad," I said, taking his hand.

"I'll leave you," Cam said, leaving the room.

"What's going on Marissa?" dad asked, his eyes closed.

"You were in a medical induced coma for eleven months," I said, tightening my grip on his hand. I never wanted to let it go. "I missed you, dad. I love you."

"I love you too, Marissa," he said, "You'll never know the full extent. I'll tell you sometime but I'm tired right now. I need to sleep."

"Okay," I said, "I'll be right here." I held his hand as he drifted back. This time though, I knew he'd wake up in a few hour's time.


	19. Chapter 19: Closure with Dad

Damian was cooking a fantastic meal for me and my dad. Cam and him were going to leave us alone to catch up. "Thank you for this, Damian," I said, sitting down at the counter, "Dad's on the phone with Kinsey so I figured I come down and tell you I truly appreciate it."

Damian leaned over the counter and kissed me. "I'm happy to do it, Mars," he said. I leaned in for more.

Damian stirred the pan and we waited until Cam and my dad came downstairs. He was supported by a pair of crutches. "That's my cue to leave," Damian said, turning the burner down.

"Thank you, again," I said.

He kissed my cheek and walked to my dad. "It's good to have you back, sir," Damian said, extending his arm. My dad took it and they shook each other's hands in a very testosterone-filled way.

Cam smiled at the interaction. "C'mon Damian," she said, opening the door for him. They left the house and walked next door to the McGinty's.

"Damian made dinner," I said, walking to the stove and getting the pan. I set it on the table. Dad sat down and a grabbed us plates. I got him an ice tea and myself a cream soda.

"Good man, Damian," dad said, serving himself.

"The word 'man' is quite a stretch, dad," I said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"I was joking," I said, smiling to myself, "Damian is a man. He crossed over the boy line months ago. He's a great man, Dad."

"Do you love him?"

I looked at him, my head turned. I registered the question. "Yes," I said finally, "Yes, I do." 

"What makes him a great man?" he asked, stirring his chicken then taking a bite.

"He's done so much for me, dad. He's helped me through everything. If it weren't for him… I don't think I'd have had the courage to keep going."

"You were suicidal?" he asked, looking at me and dropping his fork.

"I never got to the point," I said, "But I think I would've." 

"I wish I'd have known" he said, "I wish we'd talked."

I agreed. "We're talking now," I said, "We can't change the past so we might as well not dwell on it. The only thing we can do is learn from it. I've learned that I want to spend time with you. I've missed having a father, and it's time I get one."

He smiled. I hoped I hadn't said too much. "You remind me so much of your mother," he said. I blushed in surprise. "She'd be so proud. So what have you done since I became a vegetable?"

I cringed at his word use but quickly recovered. "Well, we won National's the other day- in Albuquerque. I've taken up Ballet again. I had forgotten how much I loved it. I'm tutoring that kid down the street. I'm in volley ball. I'm with Damian…" I wanted to say more. I wanted to tell him the most important thing.

"Rissa?" he asked, noticing my vacant stare.

"I was diagnosed with anorexia again," I told him, avoiding his blue eyes, "And bulimia."

He closed his eyes, reminding me of Damian. They had both closed their eyes when they heard. "Was it because of me?" he asked.

I wanted to lie. I wanted to tell him that he had no part in the diagnosis. He waited for an answer. "Yes," I said quietly, "But only in a small way. I was upset so I didn't eat. When I looked in the mirror I was thinner. I don't know why, but I liked it. So I kept doing it. I had lost control. Then I began throwing up. I was so sick…"

"Riss," he said, looking down, "I'm sorry I never helped you. I'm sorry we never talked or… I'm sorry we never had a relationship like Kinsey and I did."

"No dad," I said, "I'm sorry. I never tried. Even when Damian made me realize that there was nothing between you and me, I ignored him. He was right."

He was silent. "Damian's a smart man," he said, "I'm afraid he's more family to you than I ever was."

I hated to have to agree. "He certainly has helped me through a lot," I sighed.

"I have a lot to thank him for."

"Both of us do."


	20. Chapter 20: Prom with Damian

I applied a light amount of blush. The last thing I wanted was to overdo it. This was junior prom.

I stood up and turned to face my full bodied mirror. My make up looked good, now I just had to put the dress on. I was in my strapless bra and black spandex shorts. I turned. My stomach was fuller, a good sign that I was getting over the anorexia. I looked at my dress.

I'd gone for a short dress the flared out. It was a light yellow with black lace trimming and a black lace bow in the middle. I had also gotten black pumps with 2 inch heels and an open toe. They'd be easy to dance with. My nails were painted yellow with black roses glued on the thumbs.

I heard the front door open and close. "Marissa!" I heard Kinsey call, "Cam's here with a camera. Look pretty when you come down or else the pictures with suck."

"Thanks Kinsey!" I yelled back sarcastically.

"What are sisters for?"

I scoffed and laughed a bit to myself. The door opened and closed again met with a chorus of "awww"'s from Cam and Kinsey. I waited for them to tell me who it was.

"Marissa, Lindsay and Cameron are here," Cam said.

"I'm coming up!" Lindsay shouted. I heard two pairs of feet run up the stairs. In case the second pair was Cameron, I put on my green silk robe. The door opened and Kinsey and Lindsay walked in.

I gasped at Lindsay. Her hair was in a messy bun, a few curly strands falling down to frame her face. Her eye shadow was light as to not overpower her bright red lips. I had gone a different direction with dark eye shadow and light lips.

"You look gorgeous," I said, looking at her beautiful dress. It was a stappless black dress with a white band around her waist. Her shoes were a shiny crimson with black gems lining the straps. She was wearing a delicate chain of small pearls around her neck.

"As do you," she laughed, "I'd kiss your cheek but I don't think the red would match your dress."

I laughed and took off my robe. "No I don't think so," I said, smiling and grabbing my dress. I slipped it on along with the matching shoes. I put on my black gemmed bracelet. Kinsey grabbed my black pendent necklace and put it on.

Kinsey and Lindsay sighed in affection. I curtsied and laughed at the ridiculousness of my move. They laughed too.

With perfect timing, the door opened and closed again. "It's Damian!" dad called.

Lindsay giggled and waved, going down stairs. Kinsey followed. My bedroom door closed and I was alone. I looked into the mirror one last time. I sighed and opened my door.

The hall seemed to go on forever. I grabbed the bar and walked down the stairs. I tried my best to look elegant but my nerves were getting the best of me.

Cam, Cameron, my dad, Mr. and Mrs. McGinty and Damian gasped when they saw me, making me blush. I walked down and stood in front of Damian smiling. "You look beautiful," he said. With a fresh chorus of "awww"'s, we both blushed.

Cameron was wearing a red tie with his suit. Damian was wearing a yellow one to match my dress.

"Wait!" Cam said, getting her camera out. I laughed and smiled for the picture. The camera flashed as the door opened.

Mick and Sam walked in. "Hey, guys!" she said, "You all look awesome!"

"You too," I said, hugging Mick.

"Okay, pictures," Cam said, "Let's do the three couples first. Sam and Mick, go first." Sam and Mick blushed then stood in front of the fireplace. Mick was wearing a pale, almost white pink satin dress that went to the floor. Sam had a tie on to match. Sam's hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Cam clicked the camera and it flashed three times.

"Lindsay and Cameron." Lindsay and Cameron traded spots with Mick and Sam.

Finally Damian and I took our pictures. Cam spent extra time and film on us. First we took a serious picture then Damian hopped on my back and we made ridiculous faces.

Then all the guys took pictures together. They played air guitar and jumped around as Cam flashed the camera. Mick, Lindsay and I laughed at them.

Lindsay, Mick, and I lined up. We flashed thumbs up as Cam snapped the camera. Lindsay and I hoisted Mick up to form a pyramid. We laughed and kept taking the pictures.

I took a picture with my dad, and one with Kinsey, and one with Cam. We took one with my dad, Damian, Mr. McGinty, Mrs. McGinty, and me.

We all crowded into the kitchen and ate pizza then climbed into Cameron's sister's SUV.

"I can't wait," Mick said, laughing.

"I hope Em wins Prom Queen," I said.

"Yes, then she and Damian, the prom King to-be, will get to dance in a very awkward fashion- it'll be fun to watch," Mick said.

"I probably won't win," Damian said, blushing.

"Aw!" Lindsay said, "Look at him. He's so bashful!"

We all laughed and drove to the school where the music inside was already pumping.

The six of us walked in and waited in line. We handed over our tickets and waited to take our pictures. Sam and Mick went first. They put out there KISS tongues and threw up their rock 'n roll hands. Damian and I went next. I climbed on his back and smiled for the camera. Lindsay and Cameron went next and opted for the usual prom pose.

Damian pulled me onto the floor and we began dancing in the group. Damian and I danced the first slow dance. The second Samuel butted in and danced with me. Mick and Lindsay dance together. Damian and Cameron laughed at themselves as they slow dance. The other four of us were cracking up.

Finally it came time for Prom King and Queen. We all waited in anticipation as Emily, a girl from my Trig class, and a girl on my team lined up. Damian, a boy on the football team, and a boy from my French class lined up on the other side. Principle Figgins was in the middle.

"Our McKinley High Junior Prom King is…" there was a quick drum roll, "Damian McGinty!" We all cheered and watched as the blushing Damian took the cheesy, party store crown and put in on. "And, the moment you've all been waiting for, our Prom Queen is…" another drum roll. "Susan Peterson!" The girl from my trig class blushed and took the crown. We all cheered and the music started back up again.

Damian and Susan awkwardly danced. Mick took my hand and danced with me.

Prom was perfect. No drama, just fun. At the end of the night we all piled back into the SUV and drove back to my house. I pulled out some wine and we all sat around the couch and watched movie after movie.

It was eight a.m. before anyone decided to go home. Mick and Sam drove off in his mom's PT Cruiser and Cameron and Lindsay took off in the SUV.

Damian and I walked over to his house where we'd be alone and could talk freely. His parent's were at work.

"That was fun last night," he said, tacking off his jacket and loosening his tie. He looked sexy in a very carefree way.

"Everyone looked awesome," I said.

"You looked amazing," he said, standing up and walking over to me so that we were inches apart.

"So did you," I said, stepping closer.

I felt his hand on my hip. In a split second we were on the couch going at it. I pulled off his jacket. We ran up to his bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue

Epilogue.

The white fold out chairs slowly filled with people. I saw my dad, Cam, and Kinsey sit down. Cam's engagement ring reflected May's sun. Dad put his arm around her and waved at me. I waved back with my fingers.

Emily sat down next to me and smiled. I looked back at the crowd. I saw Samuel and Bryce sit down next to each other.

When the clock struck seven Principle Figgins stood up. He began speaking into the mic. I didn't hear anything he said. My palms were sweaty as they clutched a white piece of paper.

I knew my speech by heart but the paper gave me some security. I sighed and waited.

"And now," Principle Figgins said, motioning towards me, "Our Valedictorian, Marissa Von Bleicken." Everyone cheered, especially the glee club and my family.

I walked up the stage, being careful not to trip over my silver heels. "Thank you, Principle Figgins," I said, taking the stand at the podium. I took a deep sigh and began my speech. "When I was told I was valedictorian, my first reaction my shock. I honestly didn't see it coming.

"Valedictorian is made out to be a big deal, but it's not," I said, almost laughing at all the shocked looks on the teachers' faces. "It's awesome- no doubt, but there is so much more than being smart."

I took the mic off of its stand and walked away from the podium to face my peers. "Take for instance Lindsay Pearce. Sure she's beautiful, smart, and funny but she is so much more than that." Lindsay blushed.

"Or Alex Newell. Even when he is insulted, ridiculed, and persecuted for what he is, he never stops being fabulous. And the lucky people who really know him can tell you, there is so much more than a diva inside him."

"Or Matheus Fernandez, sure he's not the tallest guy, but he still manages to be respected- not to mention very sexy." He bowed.

"Or McKynleigh Abraham," I said, "She's one of the smartest people I know. She comes off as an over achiever but she's got so much more going for her."

I went back to the podium. "I really could go on forever, but I'll spare y'all the details." Everyone laughed lightly. "The point I'm trying to get to is, there's more to life than meets the eye. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover- or by what some stupid valedictorian certificate says."

I smiled at the crowd. "I'm more than a valedictorian. I'm Marissa Claire Von Bleicken: valedictorian, singer, athlete, ballerina, tutor," I closed my eyes and sighed, "recovering anorexic, daughter, sister, friend, and so much more."

I watched as everyone stood and applauded.

"So, to end this speech, I'd like my fellow Glee Clubbers to come up and join me."

I watched as eleven of my friends walked up on stage. Each of them grabbed stools, and Damian got two. He handed me one. I smiled in appreciation.

Things weren't awkward between Damian and I, despite the fact we weren't going to the same colleges and would only see each other on breaks. Everything in between those breaks was uncertain, and we both knew that. We'd decided that during the time we were apart, we'd see other people. I only hoped we could meet others how'd be okay with that arrangement. If not, it'd just be Skype dates until we saw each other next.

We look at each other and Matheus spoke into the mic, "Before I came here I was just the short kid that no one knew."

McKynleigh spoke next, "I was living in the shadows."

Then one of our new additions, Kris, a sophomore, spoke, "I was a dumb blonde."

Another, David spoke, "I was just some football joc."

"I was the kid with the accent," Damian said.

Hannah spoke next, "I was known as 'The Big Girl.'"

Lindsay spoke, "I was trying too hard and let myself go. I'm picking up the pieces now."

Alex took it next, "I was being shoved into lockers."

Cameron spoke next, "I was just a nerd."

Then Ellis, "I was treated like a ten year old."

Then Em, "I obsessed with looking goodand as a result, I forgot my true personality."

Lastly, I spoke, "I had one friend." I smiled at Damian.

The music started and I sang first, the rest supplying back ground.

"_You with the sad eyes  
>don't be discouraged"<em>

Kris sang next.

_"Oh I realize  
>it's hard to take courage"<br>_

Matheus took it over.

"_In a world full of people  
>you can lose sight of it all"<br>_

Damian sang after him.

"_and the darkness inside you  
>can make you feel so small"<br>_

Then McKynleigh sang.

_"But I see your true colors  
>shining through"<br>_

Then another new addition, David, sang.

"_I see your true colors  
>and that's why I love you"<br>_

Then Lindsay belted.

"_So don't be afraid to let them show  
>your true colors"<br>_

Then Alex sang.

"_True colors are beautiful  
>like a rainbow"<em>

Emily took over.__

_"Show me a smile then  
>don't be unhappy, can't remember"<br>_

Then Cameron

"_When I last saw you laughing  
>if this world makes you crazy"<br>_

Then Ellis.

"_And you've taken all you can bear  
>you call me up"<br>_

We all sang together in harmony, tearing up.

"_because you know I'll be there_

_And I'll see your true colors  
>shining through<br>I see your true colors  
>and that's why I love you<br>so don't be afraid to let them show  
>your true colors<br>true colors are beautiful  
>like a rainbow"<em>

The applause washed over us. We all got off our stools and formed a big group hug.

"I love you guys," Lindsay sighed. And I knew she did. We all loved each other. Sure, maybe in five years we'd have trouble remembering each other's names but at that moment we were a family. And even though I'd never speak to some of them ever again, the love and the memories would still be there.

They had helped me through so much. If it weren't for them I'd be a lost soul, roaming around the school like a zombie. They gave me purpose, hope, and a family when I didn't have one.

They had helped me find myself. They made me love who I'd found.

The End.

_Final Author's Note:_

_Wow, thank you guys so much. If it weren't for you guys, I think I'd have stopped halfway through Part I. With out your support and your reviews, I don't know what I'd have done._

_Special thanks to Rio2016archer who's always been there for me and has helped me get past many cases of writer's block. _

_I hope you've loved reading my story as much as I've loved writing it. _

_With love,_

_UPJ._


End file.
